


【all银时】什锦糖

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【all银时】什锦糖

01-05 BG 06-10 BL 11 银我

01【银妙】  
失落的在外面逛了一整天的银时回到万事屋的时候，阿妙笑着捧出蛋糕，新八和神乐吵吵嚷嚷炸出五色的彩带。房间里里传来很多熟悉的声音催促着银时。  
银时抓了抓挂着彩带的白卷毛，嘴角裂开弧度，自然而然的加入到了酒席里。  
"生日果然还是要和大家一起过啊。"  
阿妙坐在一旁给银时倒酒，笑着看着他们吵闹着。

02【银月】  
被羞涩的月咏打到昏迷的银时躺在吉原的榻榻米上，月咏红着脸在走廊上模拟送礼物的场景，隔壁房间里日轮将晴太的被子往上拉了拉。  
"送礼物就要理直气壮的送啊。"  
醒过来的银时调侃着月咏，被月咏痛快的过肩摔后又晕了过去。  
月咏的礼物最后还是送出去了，通红着脸。

03【银猿】  
即时是生日，也不能阻挡银时将母猪模式on的小猿扔出去的冲动。那家伙有没有意识到今天是银桑我的生日啊，银时无精打采地走在街上，和往常一样无视了尾随在后像个痴汉一样的小猿。  
"银时的生日我怎么可能忘记？！"  
小猿当然没有忘记，在特地将两个烦人的小鬼头送出去后，她穿着准备了大半个月的礼物，在静心装点的家里等着银时。  
早就做好心理准备的她却并没有被银时扔了出去，反而被嘟囔着"到底是谁送谁生日礼物"的银时如愿的，狠狠"惩罚"了一顿。

04【银神】  
今天特别的倒霉并不是银时的错觉。一大早就被定春咬住，在臭烘烘（银时语）的嘴里晕了过去。醒来时已经是傍晚，出去闲逛的时候周围的人也像没有意识到今天是银时的生日一样，很平常的打着招呼。  
在意的话就仿佛是自己输了，银时死撑着面子，但是比日常更卷的白卷毛暴露了他。  
"银酱既然这么想过生日的话，那就勉为其难的送你礼物好了啊噜。"  
神乐找到了在街上的银时，摆出大大的笑脸将礼物捧到银时面前，带着他回到了新八早已准备好火锅的万事屋。

05【银登】  
死老太婆肯定给我准备了礼物，银时看着恶声恶气的登势无比自信的想到。自认为好心的给她机会，银时这一天都在登势的酒馆里蹭吃蹭喝在她面前刷存在感。  
"我这里没有给不交房租的人吃的东西！"  
即时是登势嘴里的香烟都咬弯了，银时还是在酒馆里吃到饭饱，喝到酒足。看着趴在柜台上迷迷糊糊说出"生日"、"礼物"等字眼的醉鬼，登势吐出口烟，将台子下面珍藏的酒拿了出来，碰过银时手里的杯子，一饮而尽。  
第二天银时茫然的看着床边的登势，石化了。

06【银土／土银】  
那家伙比以往更热烈的像我安利蛋黄酱啊。银时停下扒拉宇治银时盖饭的手，满头黑线的看着那家伙旁若无人的往碗里挤蛋黄酱。默默挪动屁股，准备逃离。  
"呼，跑什么，我又没有追你。"  
你有。银时看着一边假装淡定抽烟，一边追上来的土方，脚下的步伐更快了。  
最后被捉住的卷毛捧着一大堆特别版珍藏版家庭版的蛋黄酱，顶着某蛋黄酱妖怪超级不舍的眼神，走到河边扔掉。  
拍了拍手，银时听着两声"噗通"水声，愉悦地离开了。

07【银桂／桂银】  
你见过生日礼物送美味棒的吗。银时看着自信的桂，"咔呲"一声捏碎了美味棒。  
"银时哟，你以为我的礼物只有这个吗？"  
双手抱胸，桂背后出现了缓缓升起了巨大的伊丽莎白形状蛋糕。喂喂，开玩笑的吧。正这么想着的银时，看到桂揪起一团团蛋糕朝他丢过来，高喊着"说到生日派对当然要拿蛋糕打仗，来吧银时！"  
谁要陪你过这种生日啊，银时默默躲着蛋糕团一边跑远。  
最后还是陪桂打了一场持久的蛋糕战银时顶着蛋糕憔悴的咀嚼着沾着奶油的桂的头发。

08【银高／高银】  
银时从来没想过高杉记得他的生日。有些受宠若惊的银时摩拳擦掌的拆开巨大的包装，发现还有一层包装。再将里面一层包装拆开，还有一层。不耐烦的银时开始加快拆包装的速度，一层又一层一层又一层，终于找到不能再小了。银时盯着小小的纸盒，慢慢打开。  
里面是一卷绷带。  
"坂田先生，非常抱歉，这个才是你的包裹。"门外传来去而复返的快递员的声音。  
真正的礼物是萝莉本呢（不是萝莉本，是女权主义本——by武市变平太），银时看了一眼封面就丢进了垃圾桶里。

09【银八／八银】  
终于能过个正常的生日了，诶，我为什么说终于？  
银时看着新八从厨房里拿出8寸的一层蛋糕，双眼闪闪发亮的盯着上面的草莓。  
"等等银桑，先把工资发给我吧。"新八将蛋糕抬到头顶上，居高临下的看着银时。  
有破绽！银时纵身一跃，抱起蛋糕就跑，还不忘往嘴里塞。然后身形一顿，倒在地上。新八慢慢走到银时身边，推了推反光的眼睛，"用来做蛋糕的鸡蛋是拜托姐姐打的呢。"

10【银源／源银】  
"金时的［哔——］也是和我一摸一样的吗？"  
源外正在动作的手停了下来，插进鼻孔里抠了抠，"白血球王的身体也是一比一按照你的体型做的。"  
银时僵立在原地。  
"你的［哔——］的长度是［哔——］，［哔——］的宽度是［哔——］，还有根据计算，你的［哔——］的时间是......唔唔唔唔......"  
银时紧张的捂住源外的嘴，抓狂的问他为什么叫这个都知道。源外扒开银时的手，"机械（小玉）是无所不知的。"

11【特别篇——银我】  
【好不容易凑到了11，这表明我们两个单身狗（1）要凑成一对呢！】银时按着我的头，将要扑到他身上的我压了下去。看我徒劳无力的扑腾，银时将另一只手插进鼻孔里掏着，一遍居高临下的看我，"银桑我可不记得记得自己是单身狗，你看我有10个男女朋友呢。"  
【诶诶？！】  
"所以银桑不需要你。"银时将插进鼻孔的手指拿出来在我头上擦了擦，再套进衣服里转身就走。  
【我......我，我，我错了！QAQ】抓着银时的衣摆，银时赏脸转头看了泪眼汪汪的我一眼，"哦？"  
【呜呜......我，我，我......】  
叹了口气，挠了挠自己的白卷毛，银时转过身蹲下来看我，"知道错啦？"  
【嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！】轻轻弹了下拼命点头的我的额头，在我泪眼朦胧的揉着额头时，银时一把拉起我，"请我吃草莓巴菲就原谅你。"  
【那个......其实......】眯起眼睛，银时顿时就松开手再次准备离开。【好好好好，没问题！没问题！！】  
"那就走吧。"将手搭在我的脖子上，银时灿烂的对我笑着。被这笑容迷得晕晕乎乎的我完全忘记了自己住的地方完全没有卖草莓巴菲的甜品店。


End file.
